


Never Too Late For Valentine's Day

by AngelicPumpkin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Gift Giving, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicPumpkin/pseuds/AngelicPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, usually people give chocolate to their partner on Valentine’s Day!” Sora pointed out.</p><p>“I wanted to give you something you didn’t have.” Shun replied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Too Late For Valentine's Day

                The process to get a custom card was long and elaborate. Duelists had to provide a sketch and a concept. The card had to be evaluated and balanced to be just powerful enough to not upset the rest of the game. It was easier when there was already an archetype for it.

 

                The evaluation committee knew that peace had indeed been attained when they received a submission for an Xyz Des-toy. They were happy to oblige.

 

                Few weeks later, in Neo Heartland, a package arrived, coincidentally timed at Valentine’s Day.

 

                Shun cast a single look at it and casually tossed it at Sora.

 

“Here. This is for you.”

 

                Intrigued – and unable to say no to gifts – the blue-haired boy opened the box. He was a little confused at first.

 

“You know, usually people give chocolate to their partner on Valentine’s Day!” Sora pointed out.

 

“I wanted to give you something you didn’t have.” Shun replied.

 

                Then the former Academia soldier understood the deeper meaning behind the gift. It meant he was accepted.

 

“Guess you’ll have to teach me Xyz, then!” He replied, trying to hide how much the gesture moved him.

 

“You know the theory. But we can still practice.”

 

                Then he offered him another gift: one of his rare smiles, that caused the candy addict to melt faster than chocolate in the oven.

 

                That was the best Valentine’s Day ever.


End file.
